blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Seithr Being
A Seithr Being (破損魔法魂魄 Mahason no Konpaku lit: Soul/Shadow of Corrupting Magic) is a primarily antagonistic existence in Control Sequence. They are a being that has been completely consumed by Seithr, with no mind, will or soul of their own and have become dependent on their connection to the Boundary to simply exist. They're commonly called Seithrspawn. How a Seithr Being comes to exist is not entirely understood, or why the crystals in their body are a deep crimson. They always contain a red-colored Boundary Fragment. Information Seithr Beings appear as humanoid creatures that exist due to the high levels of Seithr in the world. They are said to be living embodiments of the substance. It isn't known what gives them the will to exist. Seithr Beings will gather in places that contain high Seithr levels and are commonly seen outside the cities, with the largest gatherings in the Taoreta Region. They are vicious in nature and will attack anything that gives signals of life force. They seem to have inherent desire to consume energy, but they are unable to utilize it in any way. While connected to the Boundary by nature they don't have the capacity to draw on its power. They are especially attracted to the energy tied to the Boundary, becoming obsessed with it. As seen in Verse 1, their weakness is the fragment in their body. When the crystal is shattered, the Seithr beings immediately die; suggesting the crystal itself is deeply rooted in their existence. Should they perish, they leave behind liquid Seithr and black haze. If the crystal is not shattered it will simply continue to regenerate itself when there is enough seithr present in the area. They seem to battle with a single destructive conscience, a trait shared with their stronger counterparts, the Boundary Manifestation Experiments. Some believe that Seithr Beings are naturally occurring entities, while others think they were created by tampering with magic or alchemy. Appearance In form, they retain a vague human appearance but their body is consumed by black patches with strange colored veins bleeding throughout their body. This is most noticeable around the area their Boundary Fragment appears. Their body is typically very sickly and frail looking however as their semblance of existence isn't strong at all. Inside their body is only seithr, absent of any blood or flesh. History Little is known about their origins, but Seithr Beings came to exist when the world was covered in thick corruptive Seithr being emitted by the Seithr Anomaly, a strange crystallized body of energy in a spot deep in the Boundary. It is considered the main power behind their existence, making them enemies of mankind. It is generally accepted they existed during the Third War and appeared in massive quantities when the World Crisis occurred. During this time many souls perished, and they seemed to increase in number according to some research. It is also thought they may have existed earlier. Because of their resilience to seithr and absorption of certain magical energies, it made a lot of weaponry useless against the creatures during the time o the war. More individuals with Drive and armaments relying on similar power were needed to even combat such beings. Decades later, specialized ars-based barriers were used to keep them from entering the cities directly. Abilities They are more powerful than the average man but not stronger than an individual with strong enough Drive capabilities. The Seithr in their bodies can be manipulated to create weapons like extendable spines or spikes, claws or even an artificial weapon of complete shadow. They're capable of manipulating small crimson particles which are likened to insects and will harm the enemies mind. In pockets of Seithr they can, disappear from sight and manifest elsewhere. Despite no longer having a mind of their own, they are intelligent and are capable of speech via a form of telepathy through the Boundary, but most seem to avoid speaking. Getting hit by a Seithr Being causes the body to deteriorate from exposure to the Seithr, and if the individual doesn't have a strong enough will they'll eventually perish from the corruption. They're exceptionally weak to a positive flow of drive like Reiga's or Hiro's who use their own soul's strength to make their drive utilize something akin to 'light'. A single touch of it can destroy their shards instantly. Unlike a Boundary Manifestation Experiment, Seithr Being can not use the power of cores or refine their own existence. Related *Boundary Manifestation Experiment *Boundary Fragment Navigation Category:Species Category:Control Sequence Category:Plot Category:EvoBlaze